Andraline's Adventure
by xMoonStorm
Summary: This is the adventures of an OC of mine in the world of Twilight, I thought it would be interesting to 'throw a wrench' in it so to speak. Later in the story it will get, 'hot and heavy' so I give fair warning, just because it's not harsh right now, it will get more so. Andraline starts out a bit like Bella I admit but it changes, As always Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!


_My mother never told me who my father was, but I don't suppose it matters that much. To her this man sitting at the table with me is my father, the one who 'raised' me. I have to say, for all of the dead beat dads I hear about Tom isn't that bad. No we don't really have anything in common, but we can still have an almost conversation. He likes computers too much for my taste. I'd rather be outside._

_Our like of sunshine seems to be the biggest difference, aside from our looks. Tom has dark hair and that oddly creamy olive skin even though he is almost never in the sun. I on the other hand have blond hair; rainbow blond I call it. Every shade from dark ash to platinum can be found on my head. My skin that gets sun is a lovely red-copper tan, what doesn't is so pale I swear the moon would be jealous. Though, my mom, Lillian, has really pale skin. She doesn't tan though, she burns. So I have to assume that this lovely dark tint comes from my father's blood._

_Almost as long as I can remember Tom has been in my life, but there is a space when I can only remember mom. I have noticed that he doesn't seem to know my mom that well. It doesn't seem right does it? Him being so caught up with his work that he doesn't even know mom's favorite flower. Perhaps I want a different kind of love than she does, she seems content with him. My eyes are just like my mothers. Hazel; normally blue with a yellow burst around the pupil, but they change colors according to mood. I wonder if it bothers him when I give him that very serious 'this is reality' look, he has such a rose tinted outlook on everything._

_I don't think things will be improving in that area, but perhaps life in general will. At least I hope they will. We are moving. Not just moving, like down the street, no. Our new home awaits us across the entire continent, in Washington state. I hope my plants will survive the trip, I don't even know if they will adjust to the gray of Washington when they have grown in North Carolina. Really, I just hope to not live in the complete middle of no where like we have been. A half hour drive to any store is a bit aggravating, especially when all you need is milk._

_The lack of intellectuals is one thing I can honestly say I won't miss. My friends I will miss, but I hope them the best; even if they weren't really good friends. Hortense, my big german-lab mix, seems excited, he knows what 'go for a ride' means. I don't think he realizes how long of a drive it will be. I looked in the rear view mirror of my '96 Thunderbird for one last look at my home town. I followed mom in Tom's SUV and Tom in the moving truck._

_What adventures will this move bring?_

_"Andraline! Hurry up and get out of the car!" my mother called already having run inside of the two story house. I was in a mild state of shock. It was rather fancy compared to the other houses around. The windows were large showing hard wood floors through the living room and down the hall. The kitchen was linoleum with tons of space._

_Slowly I got out, grabbing Hortense by the collar so he wouldn't go running off. Mom called from the downstairs master bedroom._

_"Upstairs is all yours, sweetheart." I looked up the steep climb and wondered if it was suppose to be an attic. I was shocked to find it was two rooms with a bathroom all to myself too. Hortense was quick to go through the entire house and sniff. He joined me upstairs and went back and forth for a few minutes till he flopped onto the floor of the room to the left, the one that looked over the garage. I almost laughed at Hortense. My old work room had looked out over the garage too._

_"Alright, this room first," I knelt to pet him, only getting to ruffle his ears for a second before he got up barking like crazy. Our neighbor and his friend had come over to greet us. In a town as little as Forks, I don't really expect much to be secret. Our neighbor happened to be the chief of police, Charlie Swan. He had a daughter too, but she was a shut in apparently. His friend was Billy Black, not much for carrying stuff, but he could help un-pack a bit. His son, however, could help carry, lift, tote, heave, and anything else._

_"I'm Billy, this is my son, Jacob," Billy introduced them both and was well liked by my mom, Tom was acting. I waved lightly, and ended up sitting on the floor to keep my big mutt at bay, much to my embarrassment._

_"Would you like some help?" Jacob offered, looking down to me._

_"Oh, well, sure!" Tom smiled, "The more the merrier." He took Chief Swan and Jacob out side as mom went with Billy to the kitchen where a few boxes were already sitting. I dragged Hortense upstairs to close him in the bathroom, telling him to be good only to turn right into a box that was held by Jacob._

_"Oh! Gosh! I'm so sorry!" I grabbed the end of the box that I had run into as my face flushed. He gave me a smile, such a friendly expression I had to smile back._

_"It's alright. Where do you want this..?" I realized I hadn't introduced myself._

_"Andy, Andraline, but I go by Andy." I felt my face heat up more, I gave up and pointed, "In there, please."_


End file.
